Question: Express the percent as a decimal. $116.5\%$
Solution: $116.5$ percent = $116.5$ per cent = $116.5$ per hundred $116.5\% = \dfrac{116.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{116.5\%} = 1.165$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.